The Bucket List
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: *PLOT IS BORROWED* Lily Potter didn't expect much from her fifth year at Hogwarts besides a lot of studying and hanging out with her brothers and friends, James, Albus, Scorpio, Hugo, Rose, Alice, and Dominique. She sees unexpected dangers and goes on adventures far beyond the Hogwarts walls. But once you read the Bucket List, you've got to finish it. Or else it'll finish you.


**The idea for the Bucket List came as a roleplay from someone I am no longer in contact with. However, the characters and content of the Bucket List are mine. I originally had this as a big, drawn out professional letter that used words like 'furthermore', but my Internet crashed, so enjoy this three sentence disclaimer. **

**ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's next-generation characters. **

* * *

Lily's POV:

My fifth year at Hogwarts. Summer had flown by and suddenly I was being dragged back to that hellhole school. Mum and Dad assured me it would be amazingly fun, and I'm sure it is when you're fifteen and in the Order of the Phoenix, but when you're fifteen and the highlight of your day is being attacked by paparazzi desperate to get a picture of the great Harry Potter's kid, your life is dull.

I'm sure that right now your mouth is hanging open. 'How could LILY POTTER not enjoy her life of fame?' Well, it's not _my_ life of fame, it's my dad's. And my mum, but she died a year ago. Yes, Ginny Weasley Potter is 6 feet under, get over it. My relationship with my mum was crap, anyway. It's not like I don't miss her, I cried at her funeral and whatever the hell else mourners do, but this whole sympathy parade is getting old. Ten months old.

People always tell me that different people mourn in different ways. My dad's way of mourning was living through his kids. He threw us all into vigorous therapy, refusing to go himself. He made us all start writing journals, and I've never touched mine until five minutes ago. He made us start doing 'expressive art', which basically is happy sunflowers in a meadow which looks more like a turd wearing a yellow coat dropped in a green tornado.

Albus and James are my brothers, as you may know. James was rebellious and a player, a total douche. He got drunk in Hogsmeade every single weekend and has slept with more girls than I can count. And apparently that's 'his way of mourning', even if he's always been like that.

James and I are close. We share that dangerous gene. We'll bond over one too many butterbeers and trying to hide one another from dearest Dad while they're wasted. Which doesn't happen often. I rarely get drunk and James rarely gets drunk when Dad can find him.

I guess James' whole drinking thing has gone up since Mum died. But it's dying down more. He's graduating Hogwarts soon, and I think he might want to kill off his bad habits before he has to find a job and support himself.

Then there's Albus. James and I use to call him 'Polar Opposite', but now he's just Opposite or Op. And honestly it's true. Albus is such a daddy's boy is hurts. He actually believes Dad when he says therapy will help. He always wants to sell James and I out, but 90% of the time we convince him not to. As for the other 10%... well, let's just say the kid has a couple rope burns.

As for my friends at Hogwarts, most of them I'm related to. Literally, Weasleys make up half of the school. But then there's Scorpio. He's a super hot sixth year. Dad would probably pound me into a bloody pulp if he ever found out I even TALKED to Scorpio. He's a Malfoy, which means he's an absolute bad boy like his dad. He's just like James, except worse and darker. I didn't think anyone could be worse than James until I met Scorpio.

Then there's Rose and Hugo. I'm so jealous of Rose, she's absolutely stunning. Which I have no idea how, because her mom was a frizzy-haired buck-tooth nerd when she was her age. Rose is pretty cool, she's a seventh year and has that slight sense of danger and rebellion that James and I have. Must be a Weasley gene. She's not quite as bad as James, I think she knows just when she's gone too far, but she's definitely had her share of drinks.

Hugo. He's exactly like Albus. He plays it safe, always. He might be a bit better than Albus in the sense that he actually goes to the bar with us in Hogsmeade, but he won't touch a butterbeer. Won't even look at it, I swear. James has been on 'Operation Hugo' for years now, trying to convert him to the religion of the dangerous ones. I told him he might as well just tell Mum and Dad what we're up to. Hugo's such a snitch.

Alice Longbottom. How to describe Alice Longbottom. She's got her mother's beauty and her father's brains. The girl's a Barbie doll made with a hollow head. She's probably the most popular girl in school and everyone loves her. I'm pretty sure she took James' virginity. WHEN THEY WERE THIRTEEN. AND IT WASN'T HER FIRST TIME. I don't understand how she can get away with it when both her parents work at the school.

And lastly, Dominque. She's... Dominque. She's so pretty, I swear, but she lets her hair frizz and has the bulkiest glasses. Sometimes I think she's really Hermione's daughter and Rose is Fleur's. She's really smart, though. And nice. James hates her. He thinks she's a useless nerd in our group, but, I mean, she's not completely useless. Most of the time.

So that's my crazy whacked up family that I'm talking about in this journal. Honestly I thought my fifth year at Hogwarts was going to be like any other, but that was before we found it.

The Bucket List.


End file.
